Revealed Love
by shaoranp3
Summary: This is a story abput Li Shaora and Sakura Kinomoto whicj after the Final Battle for the Clow Cards, they split and are reunited by love.


Revealed Love Chapter 1 By: Shaoran ( indicate characters thoughts)  
  
***Two Years Ago***  
  
"Sakura, I have to go." said Li "But why Li?? I really need someone to help me with this presence that we both feel. We need to fight it. Otherwise, it will destroy the town!!" Sakura responded "I'm sorry Sakura... I just can't take it!" Li said as he started crying and ran away. "What is it Li?? What can't you take?!?!" Sakura screamed as she saw Li disappear into the night.  
****** Two years later, Li Shaoran stared out the window, he thought about how he would tell Sakura Kinomoto how much he actually loved her. His coming back to Japan flooded back many memories about the many adventures he had here capturing the Clow Cards. After arriving at his home, he picked up the phone and dialed Sakura's number. "Hello?" "Hello Sakura, this is Li." "Hey Li!!! How are you??? I haven't heard from you in like forever!?!?!" "I know its been a year. Um..... I've thought about many things this past year and I'm really sorry about leaving you alone to fight the presence you felt. And, I though about something that I want to tell you." "Oh...ok, go ahead" "Um..... Sakura....... I.....I.....li" *Beep**Beep* "Hey could you hold on??? Tomoyo Daidouji is on the other line." "Yeah sure..." "Ok, I won't take long."  
(What will I do??... I don't know what to say.... I mean I really like her but I'm afraid of what she will think.....after all its been a year.....Will she say yes if I ask her out?? I mean I haven't seen her yet..... Has she changed since that time when....) "Hey I'm back" "Hey" "So, you were going to tell me something??" "Um.. you know, can we meet tomorrow after school?? You still go to the same school right?? We'll walk and we can talk about it then. We can meet at the lockers by the track field. Is that ok with you??" "Yeah that's fine.....I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye." "Bye."  
Li hung up and thought of how he would solve this mess tomorrow.  
  
****** As Li stared at the school he used to go to, he remembered the times when he still went here. Sakura spotted Li leaning beside the last locker on the far left side, it seemed as if he didn't want to be seen. He had grown a lot. His dark brown hair reflected the sun, his eyes, still glistened as before. He was taller and looked much more mature than usual. She too, had grown. She had no more bangs, instead, she kept her brown hair shoulder length and in capes. Her body had gotten more muscles, mostly out of gymnastics but, also fighting the forces of the Clow Master. She too, was taller, and, she still had the child within present in her being. "Hey Li." said Sakura "Hey Sa – ku - ra." Li said as he stared attentively at the beautiful girl that stood in front of him. Sakura has changed a lot thought Li. She looks prettier than before. Damn, that just makes this harder. "You've changed a lot.... You look great" "Thanks, I know, you too. You look good too. Well, here we are...."  
They both stood there for a few minutes just looking around and looking at each other. "So,..... You wanted to tell me something yesterday..." "Yeah, um... Actually I did, um..... Can you sit down??" "Yeah sure"  
( Omgosh, what could possibly be so important that I have to sit down?? I wonder if he still likes me......) Of course, after Li moved away, Tomoyo told Sakura everything about what Li and she talked about. Mainly, her. At first, Sakura was really shocked. She never thought that Li liked her. Though it did explain why her never really had the guts to talk to her unless they were fighting or capturing a Clow Card. "Um... Sakura ..... wouldyougooutwithme?????" Li said abruptly "Excuse me?? I didn't get a word you said." said Sakura "I said if you would go out with me."  
Sakura sat there for a while just trying to think of an answer to the question she was just asked. She sat there not know what to do or say. "Um........." Sakura began, "Can I call you tomorrow and tell you??" "Yeah, of course" Li responded "Ok then, I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow." said Sakura "Ok." said Li  
Sakura got up and walked away. She had no idea of how she was going to tell Li that she really did want to go out with him. After what Tomoyo said to her, she realized that her true feelings were directed at Li.  
(What just happened?? Did she just say that she would tell me tomorrow??? Does that mean that she considering me??? What will I do if she accepts??? Where should I take her??? I hope the places around here haven't changed. God, I cant wait till tomorrow.) 


End file.
